


Yours

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, OC, True Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 35. “About the baby...it’s yours.” Prompted by whistlingwindtree





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



"About the baby...it's yours." Jemma took a nervous breath, "..like that?"

"Just like that." Daisy replied, shifting Jemma's newborn daughter in her arms. "You worry too much, Simmons. Robbie loves you, he'll be ecstatic."

"You're probably right." She mumbled, eyes drifting to Dawn, who was snoozing away. It was just..she didn't even know she was pregnant until a week after he had disappeared into dimensions unknown, driven by his deal with the Rider. Months passed, and she became more nervous about how he'd react, especially once Dawn was actually born.

“Not “probably”, definitely.”

Daisy ended up being right.


End file.
